


[Podfic of] Chopped

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: "What makes dicing different from chopping?" Alec said. "Or, like -- mincing?""It's all just cutting," Parker said.





	[Podfic of] Chopped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [chopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332282) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Podfic Length: 2:21  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chopped.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chopped.m4b)

  



End file.
